


cleaning house

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 14 Tagathon [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e07 Unhuman Nature, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: Where DID all the other bunker dwellers go?





	cleaning house

At first, it's a trickle.

A few people, usually in groups of two, going out and getting jobs and apartments, trying out other places. Sometimes they stay in touch and hunt, sometimes they don't. Sam doesn't blame them.

He thought, after their talk, Charlie would stick around with folks in the bunker, but no. Once she opened herself up, she, Maggie, and Riley became inseparable. They moved to Kansas City less than a week later. 

Bobby moving out seemed to open the floodgates, though. Once Bobby was gone, everyone seemed weirdly nervous. Come to think of it, they'd seemed a little nervous after Dean came back – not that Dean helped one iota with that – but once Bobby was gone… or maybe it was Mom. Maybe it was Bobby and Mom both being gone. 

Whatever it was, suddenly the number of people in the bunker dwindled to twelve, then seven, then three.

Once Jack got sick, those last three – Scott, who he'd been sure was going to stay forever, if for no other reason than he'd get lost in their library, Jenna, and Leigh – they picked up and moved out too. Sam's fairly certain they're hunting out of their car, with no home base, and it weighs on him a little. 

He'll think on it more once Jack is feeling better.


End file.
